Roommate Swap
by aznboi85
Summary: RPM-Scott is tired of rooming with Flynn. Dillon is tired of rooming with Ziggy. The two put their heads together, and come up with a genius idea of having Flynn room with Ziggy. Now the only thing left is to tell their roommates. Hilarity ensues.


**Disclaimer: Disney owns Power Rangers RPM. I am not Disney. Therefore, I do not own Power Rangers RPM. I am not making a profit by writing this story.**

**Roommate Swap**

It was late at night. Dillon couldn't sleep, so he went out to the common room where he found Scott playing some pool. He walked over to the other side of the pool table opposite from Ranger Red.

"Mind if I join you?" Ranger Black asked.

The fearless leader made a gesture with his hand that said, 'grab a pool cue.'

"Can't sleep?" Scott questioned.

"Nope. You neither, huh?" Dillon responded.

"If I could, I wouldn't be out here playing pool."

"Touché."

A silence fell upon the two of them as they simultaneously let out a collective sigh.

"Ziggy," Dillon said at the same time as Scott said, "Flynn."

A light bulb went off in Dillon's head.

"I'll trade you Ziggy for Flynn. I bet Flynn's not nearly as bad a blabbermouth as Ziggy!" Ranger Operator Series Black remarked.

"Flynn may not be a blabbermouth like Ziggy, but I'll tell you, the novelty of his accent wears off real quickly," Ranger Operator Series Red responded.

"It's a little hard to sleep when a certain green operator won't _shut up_!"

"Flynn just thinks he's _so_ funny. More than half his jokes are incredibly lame!"

The red and black rangers looked at each other. An 'are you thinking what I'm thinking?' look appeared on both of their faces. They both smiled.

"How about we let _them_ room together?" Scott suggested.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, fearless leader," Dillon commented.

So Ranger Black and Ranger Red went to tell their respective roommates, but soon-to-be _ex-roommates_.

Scott went into the room he shared with Flynn, and swiftly pulled the covers off Ranger Blue's bed in one motion. The mechanic's eyes flew open as he was startled awake.

"For the love of Odin's beard, man, what if I had been naked?" Ranger Operator Series Blue asked.

Ranger Operator Series Red immediately squeezed his eyes shut, and covered his eyes with his hands for good measure.

"Oh God, you're not, are you?" Scott asked, looking like he would be physically ill if the answer was 'yes.'

"Are ye daft? I said 'what if I _had_ been' not that I was!" Flynn retorted.

"Well, stranger things have happened. After all, you _do_ wear dresses…"

"For the last time, they're called _kilts_! I'll have ye know that I don't wear them all the time; only for formal occasions."

Ranger Red finally uncovered and opened his eyes praying all the while that Flynn _had_ told the truth about not sleeping commando.

"Do ye mind tellin' me why ye came prancin' in here in the wee hours of the night, wakin' people up?" Flynn asked. "I was havin' the loveliest dream about smoothies too."

Scott gave the mechanic a quizzical look before deciding discretion was the better part of valor. He didn't even _want_ to ask why Flynn was dreaming about smoothies.

"There's been a…change in plans. You'll be rooming with Ziggy now," Ranger Red informed Ranger Blue.

_Meanwhile…_

Dillon walked over to Ziggy's bedside, and shook him violently.

"Ziggy, wake up!" Ranger Operator Series Black shouted.

Ranger Green pulled the covers over his head, buried his face in his pillow, and replied, "Not now, mommy!"

The half-man, half-machine wasn't about to be denied. He lifted up the green ranger's mattress, with Ziggy in tow mind you, and dumped Ranger Operator Series Green on the floor. That did the trick.

"Ow! What gives?!" Ranger Green asked while massaging his derriere.

"Get out of my room!" Dillon exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? This _is_ my room!" Ziggy countered.

"Not anymore."

"Why not?"

"Just because. Now get out!"

"But where will I sleep at night then?"

"You'll be rooming with Flynn."

_Present time…_

Ziggy followed Dillon as he left the room. At the same time, Flynn was in pursuit of Scott who had just left their room.

"I'm not rooming with Flynn!" Ziggy said at the precise moment Flynn said, "I'm not roomin' with Ziggy!"

The green ranger and blue ranger turned to look at one another.

"Hey!" they said simultaneously.

"What's wrong with rooming with me?" Ziggy asked.

"I could ask ye the same question!" Flynn replied.

"Well I asked you _first_!"

"Okay, what are ye, five?"

"Yeah, well I'm rubber and you're glue. So whatever you say bounces off of me and sticks to you."

"Sweet mother molasses! Ye really are five!"

"What? I'm just acting five because, you know, you _said_ I was!"

"Aye, and I be right!"

"It's called sarcasm!"

"I know what sarcasm is!"

"You do, do you? Well, congratulations!"

As Ziggy and Flynn were bickering out in the hallway, Dillon and Scott quietly snuck into the room that Scott _used_ to share with Flynn, shutting and locking the door behind them.

**The End**

**A/N: Okay, I don't know about you, but personally, I ****love**** how hilarious Flynn and Ziggy are when they bicker with each other. This was the first time I've tried actually writing Flynn's accent out syllabically (ha, is that even a word?). Still though, it sounds so much better in my head (and hopefully in yours too…). This story is dedicated to Lily and Roxxy who had a birthday yesterday. I'm sorry I didn't get this out to you on your birthday. Just consider this a belated "Happy Birthday" present from me to you. Just so you all know, I didn't have anyone beta this for me because I wanted to get it submitted today, so if there are any mistakes, please have mercy on my soul. Not that I write for the sole purpose of getting reviews, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave me a review. When I don't get a lot of reviews, I can't help but feel it's because I wrote it poorly, so if you don't want me to get that impression, do something about it. Thank you so very much for reading! **


End file.
